Luigi's Mansion : Missing Mario !
by Crawlings
Summary: "C'est ce que j'appelle : La cerise sur le gâteau" irait très bien avec l'histoire qui va suivre... Mario ne se doute certainement pas de ce qui va lui arriver, ni même son entourage.


_Nous nous trouvons juste après la bataille que Luigi a engagé à Bowser. Le début de l'histoire devrait être un peu «ennuyeux», mais ne vous arrêtez pas si tôt, une surprise est très rapidement arrivée... Bonne lecture ! 3_

Luigi ouvrit enfin les yeux. Non pas qu'il s'était endormi, mais plutôt qu'il s'était évanoui. Après la rude bataille contre Bowser, pendant de longues minutes interminables, il repensa au cauchemar qu'il venait d'affronter et prit peine de remarquer qu'il avait vaincu sa plus grande peur : les fantômes. Mario, à ses côtés, vint lui donner de l'aide à se relever, mais sans grandes réussites puisque Luigi resta paralysé de peur à l'idée que l'histoire ne fut pas totalement finie et qu'un fantôme viendrait l'emporter lui et l'enfermerait dans un tableau, obligeant Mario a combattre encore une fois ce satané Bowser. Après avoir reprit ses esprits, Luigi serra fort Mario dans ses bras, ne le laissant s'enfuir.

-Luigi, tu es un frère en or, sans toi je serais aujourd'hui très loin de ce monde...

-C'était pas évident, si tu savais le nombre de choses affreuses que j'ai dû faire... Non j'ai pas eu besoin de tuer Peach ou même faire cuire un Toad, mais parler à des fantômes, et chercher des affaires t'appartenant pour savoir où tu pouvais être... C'était pas le luxe, surtout que tes vêtements n'étaient pas très... propres.

-Merci de cette précision, je demanderais à Peach de laver plusieurs fois mes affaires avant que je n'ailles où que ce soit...

-T'en fais un peu trop, juste les laver une fois ça devrait suffire je pense... Achèves pas Peach maintenant, tu as dû affreusement lui manquer !

-Non penses-tu? Ça fait je-ne-sais combien de jours que je me suis absenté, je ne pense pas qu'elle est en train de faire la fête actuellement, surtout que toi aussi tu as du t'absenter ! Mais moi j'ai fais l'idiot, j'ai vraiment cru gagner un manoir... Il y avait beaucoup de nourriture?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de parler de ça, Mario, mais pour te répondre, oui il y avait beaucoup de nourriture, j'ai du vaincre un énorme fantôme, et quand je dis énorme je sais de quoi je parle, il avait un ventre qui prenait la largeur de la table. Mais il y avait des fruits... Des bananes.

-«Dommage, tu peux te les garder tes bananes». Oui bon, partons d'ici, veux-tu?

-Non tu vois j'ai envie de rester planter ici encore quelques jours, si je vois des fantômes je serais heureux, le plus heureux des hommes... Bien sûr que je veux partir !

Les deux frères descendirent les escaliers, traversèrent les nombreuses salles puisque Mario ne les avaient jamais vues, s'amusèrent à allumer et à éteindre les lumières, et enfin quittèrent ce trou pourri une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Et voilà, l'histoire est fini Mario, mais j'aurais toujours aussi peur des fantômes!

2 mois plus tard, Luigi, comme chaque matin depuis l'histoire tragique, se réveilla en sursaut, croyant avoir vu un fantôme avec la tête de Mario l'attaquant avec l'aspirateur Ectoblast 3000 (celui qu'il utilisait pour vaincre les fantômes). Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y prendre son petit-déjeuner et vit Daisy, déjà affalée sur la table, manquant à première vue de sommeil.

-Pourquoi tu es déjà levée ?

-Si je te le dis, tu vas pas me prendre pour une folle ou une dégénérée ?

-Humm... Je vais essayer...

-Voilà, cette nuit j'ai rêvé que Mario s'était fait à nouveau avoir, de telle sorte qu'il aurait participé à un concours de rapidité à manger des spaghettis mais qu'il n'était plus revenu.

-Bizarre... T'as déjà été voir un Psy ?

-Luigi ! Je t'avais dis de pas me prendre pour une folle

-Et moi j'ai dis que j'essayerais.

Quelque minute plus tard, Peach se faufila dans la cuisine, affolée, prenant un air de panique, et dit :

-Mario a disparu! Je me suis réveillé et il était plus là...

-Daisy, tu me fais peur dès fois...

-Je te l'avais bien dis! J'ai rêvé qu'il avait participé à un concours de mangeurs de spaghettis mais qu'il n'allais pas revenir!

-J'ai une idée... Et si on allait le chercher ? Ce serait plus facile non ? «Qui n'y aurait pas pensé?»

-Luigi a certainement raison, allons-y.

Le groupe des 3, Daisy et Peach les effrayées, et Luigi le peureux allèrent en ville trouver de l'aide et demander aux personnes s'ils ne l'avaient pas vus. Arrivés au coin d'une rue, ils trouvèrent une boulangerie, et connaissant Mario, il aurait pu toutes les faire. Ils décidèrent d'aller parler à un joyeux boulanger qui, après ses fructueuses affaires, accueilli les trois personnes avec un grand sourire, qui disparu assez rapidement lorsque Peach vociféra dans toute la boulangerie :

-AVEZ VOUS VU UN HOMMES AVEC UNE CASQUETTE ROUGE ET UNE SALOPETTE BLEUE ? ON NE LE RETROUVE PLUS !

-Madame calmez vous ! Nous n'avons rien vu de la description que vous nous faîtes parvenir. Désolé.

Peach en avait marre de chercher, mais comme le dicton dit «Après l'effort, le réconfort», Luigi, Peach et Daisy trouvèrent derrière la boulangerie une affiche assez grande où étaient inscrits les mots suivants : Concours de mangeurs de spaghettis, qualifiez-vous, et si vous gagnez la finale, vous gagnerez pendant 1 an une livraison hebdomadaire de spaghettis à votre domicile! Rendez-vous sur la place principale à 10h !

Pas de doute, Mario le gourmand devrait certainement y être. Ils partirent à toute allure le chercher et le ramener à la maison, mais ils avaient beau chercher, ils ne le trouvaient toujours pas, jusqu'au moment où ils l'aperçurent en train de monter un petit podium, il était 1er...

Lorsqu'il descendit, Peach s'approcha de lui et ne su comment réagir à son départ... Être heureuse qu'il soit 1er et qu'il aille en finale, ou, comme toute logique, être en colère et le gifler. Elle choisit la 2e proposition.

-Mario! Pourquoi monsieur le gourmand ne laisse pas de mots disant où il va et ce qu'il y fera ? Tu m'aurais vu dans la cuisine ce matin, j'étais en stress! Je pensais que tu t'étais fais avoir, encore une fois! Je pense que tu as assez manger aujourd'hui, ce soir je ne te fais pas à manger.

-Mais... Des spaghettis chaque semaine ! Ça ne se refuse pas! La finale c'est demain !

-J'en ai rien à faire.

Pendant ce temps là, Daisy et Luigi prirent un malin plaisir à repartir à la maison, laissant le couple furax-gourmand en «paix».

Le lendemain, lors de la grande finale, Mario, Luigi, Peach et Daisy étaient présent sur la place. Mario alla s'asseoir là où son nom était mystérieusement écrit en rouge vif avec des inexactitudes, tandis que les autres avaient une écriture parfaitement lisible et noire. Les participants étaient réunis autour d'une table immense, près de 10 mètres de long, et avaient tous dans leur assiette une portion égale à 3 kg de spaghettis, avec supplément de la bolognaise. Peach le regardait, affamé comme il était il ne pouvait pas perdre... Elle était toujours aussi furieuse, mais le sachant auprès d'elle, elle se calma. L'arbitre s'apprêta à donner le départ, Daisy se remaquilla et Luigi avait un grand sourire aux lèvres pour encourager son frère. Et c'est parti ! Les participants avalèrent l'assiette et son contenu à une vitesse étonnante. Les bruits d'assiettes s'entendaient à une distance très lointaine, ils n'hésitaient pas à lécher, prendre avec les mains, avaler sans mâcher, ouvrir la bouche pour gagner du temps... Le concours prenait fin et plus de la moitié des participants en étaient à la moitié de l'assiette. L'autre moitié était sur le point de finir. Dans 5 secondes, un gagnant allait finir entièrement son assiette... Mais ce gagnant n'aurait jamais dû gagner...

L'arbitre mit fin au concours, et désigna le vainqueur : Mario.

Luigi vint lui sauter dans les bras avant de lui essuyer la bouche, Daisy elle n'osa pas s'approcher de cette machine à sauce tomate, et Peach, ne désira même pas le voir.

Revenus à la maison, nos 2 couples vinrent se détendre dans le canapé. Le lendemain, Mario devra aller signer un contrat au 78 rue des Pied-De-Vigne.

Peach se dirigea vers la chambre, et admira une photo que Mario et elle avaient prise pour leur mariage. Elle se souvint du bon temps où Mario était juste fort, pas gourmand... Elle rêva qu'il redevienne cette homme qu'elle avait connu alors qu'elle était prisonnière d'un singe.

Ce lendemain matin, tout le monde était réveillé et virent le départ de Mario au 78 rue des Pied-de-Vigne, endroit qui lui était parfaitement inconnu mais dont le chemin indiqué par les passants lui était connu. Arrivé au 78 rue des Pied-De-Vigne, il ne su s'il devait frapper ou toquer pour entrer. Il ne vit pas de sonnettes, il en conclut qu'il fallait toquer. Premier avis sur la maison, ce n'était pas une maison mais un château. Il était entièrement blanc, sauf la porte qui, étrangement, était noire ébène, drôle de coïncidence, il croit déjà l'avoir vue. Mario s'étonna qu'on le reçoive dans un château pour un concours de nourriture... Mais pas question de papoter, il entra lorsqu'une voix efféminée lui en donna l'autorisation. Encore tout heureux à l'idée d'un énorme plat de spaghettis toutes les 2 semaines pendant 1 an, il tremblota. L'intérieur des lieux l'avait particulièrement étonné. Sur les murs étaient accrochés des cadres, eux aussi de couleurs noirs ébènes. Un hall comme personne n'en aurait rêvé avec deux beaux escaliers sur les côtés et une porte, à première vue, fermée à clé. Une lumière aveuglante et d'une blancheur faramineuse illuminait la salle. Une personne venait d'arriver près de Mario et, sur une table qu'il a copieusement installé, sont posés des contrats. Mario réclama avant de le signer une visite de l'endroit dans lequel il a été amené. L'homme prit peur, mais accepta néanmoins. Mario vit que l'homme montra du doigt à l'un de ses employés la porte depuis laquelle Mario était rentré. Il se stoppa net et fit demi-tour pour regarder cette porte. En réalité, la porte était celle qu'il avait vu au manoir. Dès lors, Mario paniqua mais pensa aux spaghettis, ce qui ne lui sauve pas la vie. Rapidement, L'affolement s'empara de Mario, il découvrit les murs qui se teintaient en marron, tels ceux du manoir hanté. Et ce n'est pas tout, toute la pièce se redécora, le miroir sur la droite, la porte fermée qui devint électrique, et le sombre total. «Mouahahahahaha» «Hihihihi»... Mario comprit ce qui lui arriva, il s'était fait à nouveau piéger.


End file.
